


Gorgeous

by destroyerofhearts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Insults, M/M, Pining, Song: Gorgeous (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyerofhearts/pseuds/destroyerofhearts
Summary: "Could you have been any more rude to my assistant?" Morgana glared."It's his fault for looking likethat," Arthur spluttered.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Taylor Swift Reputation tour and basically this song screamed Merthur at me so welp. Here we are. just a short ramble really.
> 
> don't own the song, don't own the characters, please don't sue, it's just for fun.

Arthur didn't know whether to thank or kill Morgana for introducing him to her new assistant at the work Christmas party while he was tipsy.

(Really, he was drunk, he just didn't want to admit it to himself).

"Arthur, this is Merlin Emrys, my new assistant. This is Arthur, my half-brother and CFO of Pendragon Industries."

He was _gorgeous_. His dark, ruffled hair, supple skin, tinted pink cheeks under the dim lights with killer cheekbones, stunning blue eyes and a sweet, dimpled smile. And that was just his _face_.

"It's nice to meet you, Arthur," Merlin said with a smile, thrusting his arm out for Arthur to shake. Arthur detected what sounded like a Welsh accent and went to comment so, but his addled brain (unfortunately) intercepted. So instead of asking him what exactly his accent was, or what possessed him to work under Morgana of all people, instead what came out was-

"You talk funny!" 

The smile slipped from Merlin's face. "Sorry?"

"Oh, I didn't - it's a compliment!"

Morgana scowled at him. "Er, I think Gaius wanted to talk to me," Merlin said, the smile returning to his face looking rather fake. It was a shame, Arthur thought, he really liked Merlin's real smile. 

As Merlin walked away, Arthur raked his eyes over that slim, gorgeous body. But he was snapped out of his reverie by Morgana hitting his arm - hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Could you have been any more rude to my assistant?" she glared.

"It's his fault for looking like _that_ ," Arthur spluttered.

"You're a right, drunk idiot, Arthur Pendragon," Morgana grumbled, stalking off to enjoy the rest of the party away from her prat of a brother. 

 

\---

 

Somehow without him noticing, Merlin eventually slipped into their friend group that they had at work which was infuriating. It was even more frustrating because all his friends just adored Merlin. He was easily becoming the coolest person in the group, which all the stories he'd tell them about his life back in Wales, his travel adventures and crazy party tricks (seriously though, who carries props around with them so they can just do a magic trick on hand? Honestly). 

Arthur hated him. And he hated that he hated him. Because he was gorgeous, and really he just wanted him, but he'd fucked it up, hadn't he? And now he couldn't even talk to him, let alone have him. So instead he hated him from afar. 

"You are so emotionally stunted," Morgana commented as they sat in the bar, their friends enthralled by Merlin while Arthur nursed his beer and sulked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arthur retorted.

"Why don't you just apologise and start over? He's a lovely man, I'm sure he'd understand."

"No, I'd just look like a desperate idiot," he countered, staring longingly at Merlin.

"Because you don't look like one already," Morgana mumbled under her breath, watching the way her brother was desperately pining over her assistant but didn't want to admit it.

 

\---

 

Morgana held a small, intimate soiree for her birthday, inviting only the closest few of their friends - including Merlin. Arthur scowled when he entered the party, immediately charming the whole room. 

Arthur did his best to avoid Merlin the whole night, deciding to talk to all his other friends instead of the intriguing man.

Later when he was feeling pleasantly buzzed, he risked going for another drink, As he headed to the kitchen, a hand grabbed his own and dragged him into one of Morgana's spare bedrooms.

The room was dark, but he was able to make out the figure. Merlin.

HIs hand burned at the touch of Merlin's against his, and he instantly pulled away, startling the other man.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?" Arthur hissed.

"I just wanted to talk to you, alright? I know we got off on the wrong foot, but Morgana reckons you're plenty nice, and-"

Merlin continued to ramble, but Arthur found himself lost in the other man's eyes. They were the colour of the sea, enticing, dangerous. Arthur feared he might drown. 

"-you hate me, well I think you do, seeing as you never want to talk to me but I just thought-"

"I don't hate you."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why-"

"I think you're gorgeous," Arthur said, then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. Stupid! Why did he say that?

Merlin blushed hotly, eyes widening. "Huh?"

"You're gorgeous and it makes me furious because I want you but I can't have you, and I want to hate you but I can't hate you when you look. Like. _That_ ," Arthur continued, gesturing to Merlin. Maybe he'd had too much to drink. Again.

Merlin just blinked like a startled deer. God he was so cute, Arthur brain unhelpfully supplied.

"So what you're saying is that you like me?" Merlin said slowly, looking puzzled.

"Er. Yes?"

"Oh."

"Fuck. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything-"

"Arthur?" Merlin interrupted, placing his hands on the other mans shoulders, grounding him.

"What?"

"I think you're gorgeous too."

Arthur's eyes widened at that. And then he blushed brightly, making Merlin smile.

"I think we should start over, don't you? How about we go out tomorrow night?"

Arthur grinned, unable to hold back how delighted he felt. He nodded, elated, and excited for tomorrow night when he'd get to actually take this gorgeous man out on a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> dunno if this was any good tbh so let me know.


End file.
